Night
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Ambos admirábamos en silencio el cielo, me gustaba el color de la noche, Sasuke se parecía a la noche… fría pero te arrulla con amabilidad, bella pero inalcanzable, y tan silenciosa que te brinda cierta tranquilidad…


**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias ni ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Night - Noche.**

**Pareja: Sasuke y Hinata.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Revisado y editado.**

* * *

\- Hablan. -

La historia es vista desde el punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Éste es un oneshot SasuHina, si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

* * *

**Night.**

**Capítulo único.**

Por alguna razón de la cual aún no termino de comprender fui asignada como la representante de la clase por mis compañeros el primer día de clase cuando por mi constitución débil tuve que quedarme en casa descansando. Así fue como por arte de magia quedé encargada de una responsabilidad para la que sin duda no estaba hecha, y, terminé siendo la burla de la clase.

Como mi carácter es débil y soy muy tímida se me es difícil el comunicarme perfectamente con mis compañeros, cuando trato de delegar las tareas a todos termino siendo yo la que haga el trabajo pues ellos dicen que es mi obligación. Cómo me gustaría que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran en mi misma clase… así, por lo menos tendría la ayuda que necesito, por parte de ellos. Lastimosamente ellos son de la clase 1-c y yo soy la representante de la clase 1-a.

Mi suerte es tan poca que hoy terminé siendo dejada nuevamente con un montón de papeleo que debía repartir a mis compañeros para que me ayudaran, pero todos se fueron… En éste momento me siento frustrada, ya que, ni siquiera la segunda representante se queda a ayudar, y mejor que ni lo haga… no me llevo muy bien con Karin-san… tiene un carácter muy fuerte y a veces me habla con voz enojada cuando se harta de escucharme tartamudear.

Me siento cansada… en invierno tiendo a enfermarme bastante, mi salud se deteriora por lo que debo quedarme a veces en cama la noche de navidad… suspiro dirigiendo mi mirada al cielo rojizo que muestra los últimos momentos de luz para dar paso a la noche estrellada, me siento nerviosa, no me gusta quedarme hasta tarde pero hoy me veré obligada a hacerlo, si tan solo fuera más determinada esto no pasaría…

Tan sumida en mis pensamientos me encuentro que no noté la presencia de alguien más. – Sigues aquí. – Brinco ante la sorpresa de escuchar la voz masculina, rápidamente giro mi mirada hasta posarla en mi compañero de clases, quien me ve intensamente desde la puerta.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Murmuro su nombre. Y de inmediato me siento avergonzada por la familiaridad con la que lo llamo, maldita costumbre que tomé de las chicas de la clase…

Él sonríe levemente. – Hey. – Saluda él caminando hasta mi pupitre y sentándose frente a mí, me mira, y de alguna forma me siento desnuda ante su mirada… mi corazón se acelera y por inercia bajo la mirada a la pila de papeles que yacen sobre mi escritorio.

– Ho-Hola. – Murmuro. Es algo vergonzoso, no me siento muy cómoda ante su presencia pero tampoco quiero ser descortés.

– Te ayudaré. – Suelta él tomando parte del trabajo. Le veo con sorpresa, ¿por qué él querría ayudarme?, es decir, todos se habían ido a casa hace mucho… ¿O es que... él se había devuelto por mí?, ¿acaso él había notado que en serio necesitaba ayuda?

Sonreí levemente, agradecida. Que amable era Sasuke, tenía esa aura de "No te me acerques" que atemorizaba y a la vez le hacía ver jodidamente cool, ver ésta faceta de él era una sorpresa y también agradable.

Ambos seguimos con el trabajo, garabateando, pegando, respondiendo, no decíamos una sola palabra pero extrañamente me sentía cómoda así. He de decir que me sentía agradecida a no ser forzada a decir alguna palabra, seguramente empezaría a tartamudear cosas sin sentido y haría perder la paciencia en el Uchiha.

Cuando terminamos ya eran las ocho de la noche, me sentí nerviosa al ver la hora pero agradecida con el joven Uchiha, pues, si no hubiera sido por él habría tenido que quedarme allí hasta las diez de la noche o más. Tomé los papeles en silencio y guardé lo que me pertenecía en mi mochila, le vi de reojo notando que él tomaba su bolso. – Gracias. – Murmuré haciendo una leve reverencia, y me fui en silencio tomando aquello como la despedida.

Fui a la sala de profesores y dejé los papeles en el escritorio del que estaba a cargo de mi clase, caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos oscuros, me sentí algo temerosa pero en paz, de vez en cuando dirigía la mirada al cielo estrellado, y con una sonrisa pensé en el chico de cabello azabache y con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida. – Es muy amable. – Murmuré.

Caminé hasta la salida, después de calzarme los zapatos, y con sorpresa lo vi allí como si estuviera esperando algo. – Sa-Sasuke… - Él me vio y de nuevo me sentí desnuda ante su mirada. Dios, que mirada tan intensa.

Sasuke sonrió al verme sonrojada. – Te acompaño. – La sorpresa volvió a mí, aun así sonreí con agradecimiento, una chica a esas horas de la noche corría muchos peligros en la calle…

Ambos partimos en silencio, silencio que era roto sólo en los momentos en los que le decía qué dirección tomar. Ambos admirábamos en silencio el cielo, me gustaba el color de la noche, Sasuke se parecía a la noche… fría pero te arrulla con amabilidad, bella pero inalcanzable, y tan silenciosa que te brinda cierta tranquilidad…

El camino se acabó demasiado pronto. Cuando llegamos no sabía cómo despedirme, tal vez él se sentía igual pues se le notaba pensativo. Opté por agradecerle nuevamente y con un "Nos vemos luego" pretendí caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión que yo llamaba casa, me tranquilizó que él no se hubiera sorprendido por el tamaño de mi casa… no me gustaba que la gente pensara que soy una niña mimada o algo así.

– Hyuuga. – Me detengo ante el llamado de mi acompañante, me giro para darle mi atención, dejando ver en mi rostro mi confusión. - ¿Tienes novio? – El sonrojo que cubrió mi rostro debió hacerme ver como un semáforo, esa pregunta me había tomado con total sorpresa. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarme, y, al ver que las palabras no salen de mi boca opto por negar levemente con mi cabeza. Mantengo la mirada gacha pero le escucho murmurar un "Excelente". – Sal conmigo. – Dice él pero siento que más que una propuesta es una demanda.

Levanto mi mirada con vergüenza mezclada con sorpresa, que día tan lleno de sorpresas. - ¿Por qué? – Me atrevo a preguntar. Sasuke no era alguien con quien tuviera gran trato, las veces que habíamos cruzado palabra era contadas, y hoy era el record.

Lo veo sonreír de nuevo, joder, esa sonrisa hace que sienta un corrientazo por toda mi columna vertebral. ¿Acaso estoy enferma?, ¿qué había sido eso?

\- ¿No es obvio? – Pregunta. – Porque me gustas. – Y es allí cuando mi resistencia llega al tope.

Vergonzosamente me desmayo siendo atrapada a tiempo por él. - ¿Eso es un sí? – Le escucho a lo lejos, mientras me sumerjo en el mundo de la oscuridad.

Y me siento tranquila, emocionada, avergonzada. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez deba aceptar salir con él, ¿no?, después de todo él es un Uchiha y quién sabe qué me haría si llego a negarme.

* * *

**Últimamente leo mucho shojo... aun así me niego a darle demasiado rosa a mis historias, ya pasé por esa etapa.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
